


Until We Meet Again

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Sirius Black Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regulus Black writes a letter to his brother before his death.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Until We Meet Again

Sirius,  
  
I don’t know if you’ll ever find this letter. I smiled a bit when I cast _the_ spell; it reminded me of the times we used to do this back when we were young. Well, _younger_. How we’d always pass messages between each other without Mother or Father ever knowing. It was a shit household, but I’m glad you were there with me. Still, I can only hope you’ll forgive me enough to read on if you ever chance upon this.  
  
We were so young, Siri. _We still are._ I remember the days when all we had to hide from were our parents’ punishments, when all the responsibilities we had were to learn ballroom dancing and proper dining etiquette. Everything is different now, and I’m glad you weren’t there. When _he_ told us his plans. When I took the mark. I’m glad you were on the right side. I’m glad you fought against me. You were always the braver one out of the two of us.  
  
It was the worst thing I had ever done, you know. Letting you get hurt by them. I know you were trying to protect me. I remember thinking about how brave my brother was, and how someday I’d be just like you. Standing up for the things I believe are right, and standing up against those I know are wrong. I regret every day that I never stood up to them, _for you._ I hated seeing you on the floor, barely conscious, covered in all these horrific cuts and bruises. I remember the day you escaped; I remember believing that I had atoned for my past inaction by writing to your friends, and helping you get out. Letting you go. But now I realise, it _wasn’t_ enough. It wasn’t enough to heal you physically, and it certainly wasn’t enough to heal you emotionally. And, Siri, if you’ll have it, I’m sorry. I really am. I should’ve been a better brother to you. We were so close when we were younger. It was us against the world. And I turned against you when you needed me most. _I’m sorry._  
  
After you left, I was so lost. On good terms or not, you were always a big part of my life. I felt like a huge piece of my heart had been ripped out of my chest, and I could barely breathe without you there. I became weaker under their influence; I couldn’t find it in me to fight against them. All those times in school, when I saw how much happier you were with your friends, I was happy for you too. Envious, but happy. You deserved some good in your life, after all you went through. You deserved a proper family. I told myself so, again and again as I took your position at home. They called me _perfect_ , their rightful heir. I wanted nothing more than to run, run until I was by your side once again. But I couldn’t. I _had_ to stay. Some part of me somehow still believed that they would come to their senses, and take a step back. For me. For our family. So I stayed, hoping that one day all the wrong in the world would somehow become right again. I was too naïve. They were lost to the cause, and I was just a pawn in their twisted chess game. I shall spare you the details of my time as a Death Eater; I don’t want to sound like I’m whinging, nor do I want to put you through more pain, knowing what I went through.  
  
Siri, I hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me for everything I did and said, and for everything I didn’t. I hope you remember the good times we had, rather than the bad. You are my favourite person in the world, and nothing will ever change that. Thank you for taking care of me all these years. Old Dumbledore used to say that we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy. I have made my choice. I write this letter knowing that I face death, and for the first time in my life, I believe that I’m being brave. I know what I have to do, and I hope it is enough to help. I hope for a better future for our kind, and for you. _Especially_ you. I hope you live to see the day Voldemort is taken down, and I hope you live a long and happy life with the person you love. The past eighteen years of my life were not enough time to spend with you, but in another life, I will be by your side always. It is now my turn to sacrifice for you, Sirius. **I am ready.**  
  
Until we meet again,  
Reg


End file.
